Unnaturally Amazing
by Retribution-Comes
Summary: This is the story of an unnaturally amazing and handsome man (Me, Courfeyrac) who was just trying to live a normal life until angels and demons and dragon people invaded my personal space. Now I'm trying to help save humanity with an 9 man army of supernatural friends who will melt your face off if you try to mess with humankind. -Courfeyrac
1. What The Actual Frickidy Frak?

Everyone wants to go to Paris at least once in their life, right? See the Eiffel Tower, take a selfie with Notre Dame, sit at a café and eat a croissant, go to the Louvre and squeeze through the giant crowed surrounding the Mona Lisa to get a good picture at the front. There's even tons of non-cliché things to do there too. But for the sake of this story not starting off as some crappy travel commercial, I'll just skip ahead and forget the nice opening sequence.

A few months ago, I, Matthieu Courfeyrac, a humble law student from Marseille, got to come here to the city of love and lights itself … Paris. I came here to study for a semester at a nice law school, meet nice new friends, stay in a nice new apartment and party hard like a 22 year old. As a side note, I did all of those things I mentioned earlier and I have no shame. The thing is though; people's experiences in Paris aren't supposed to involve … angel wings and ghosts.

Here's where you can look to the title to find the appropriate response to what I just said.

Yes, indeed folks, you heard me correctly … **angel wings and ghosts.** *Infomercial announcer voice* _Does this ever happen to you? Have you ever come home to find a strange man in your apartment only to wake up the very next morning not remembering he was there at all and find a large pair of wings burnt into your wall?_

OOH ME! ME, I HAVE! COURFEYRAC HAS! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING GOOD IN THIS WORLD …

Tell me there is an easy fix solution to this. Tell me this is all just a dream. Tell me the rest of my life hasn't just changed forever. Because I love adventure and all that but this is too real, friends, it's too—

Wait, no. This isn't too real. This is too _un_ real.

Let me clue you in a little more.

Marius Pontmercy. That's the first guy I ever really became friends with here in Paris. I met him at a restaurant bar; he just sat next to me and started talking and we got along really well, **almost like we were old friends or something**. He talked kinda funky, really proper, using the formal and sometimes old version of the French language, but I thought it was kinda cool so I didn't really think much of it.

Normalness continued for a while. I learned that Marius was as "student at the same university as me" and we met for lunch and he helped me with my English homework (as he was an "linguistics major") and we occasionally had drinks at the Corinth (the place we first met). I had a friend and damnit if I wasn't proud of myself for that.

Alas, normalness did not continue. Marius stood me up for dinner one night and I would have been cool with it except he didn't call or text me to even try to give an excuse. He did text me the next day though …

 _"Hello, friend Courfeyrac. I deeply apologize for being unable to meet you at the Corinth yesterday, I was detained. I am going on a trip that will last as week. I am sorry for not telling you and I am sorry for everything."_

Now, to me, that was a pretty shit excuse. Like, bro, if you don't want to be my friend anymore just tell me outright. But whatever. If this guy didn't want to hang out anymore, there was nothing I could do about it, so I tried to forget out him. I could make new friends.

 _ **Like the random guy that showed up in my apartment one night.**_ Yeah, you thought I was kidding didn't you? Here's how that shit went down.

I came back to my apartment from a long day of classes, ready to just put on some comfortable clothes and collapse on my bed. I got out my key and unlocked the door and when I opened it, there was a guy standing in my living room. Being as tired as I was, I guess I actually thought I had unlocked the wrong apartment door and so I apologized and started to close the door. But here is where it get's weird … the guy called out my name as soon as I shut the door.

The guy knew who I was? He had gotten into my apartment without unlocking it? HOW? And you know what's the real kicker here?

I don't actually remember any of this. I woke up the next morning in my own bed, feeling like I had just had too much fun at a bar the previous night and I logged onto my tumblr and the followers that I have were asking me …

" _Did you ever find out who the guy in your apartment was?"_

I had no frickin clue what they were talking about … which they all quickly grew concerned about.

" _read your posts from last night, bro. there was supposedly a dude in your apartment."_

" _Look back at your last few posts, man. Something doesn't add up"_

" _Courf I need you to think real hard for a second okay. The other day you said there was a random guy in your apartment and they knew who you were. Now you are saying you don't remember much of that day and you don't remember the guy. Can you try to remember?"_

Now, this made me pretty much go insane. I didn't remember this guy at all! I had no clue what they were talking about. So you better believe I was dressed in seconds, grabbing my school stuff and getting the hell out of my apartment. … I didn't even look in the living room, which I should have done.

When I got home that evening … I saw them. A huge pair of wings burnt into the back walk of my living room. I stared for about five minutes and then I approached with caution. I'd never seen anything like it before; the glass in window in between the walls was blown out, the boxes on the far end of the wall were singed as well and you could even clearly see some of the feather outlines at the end of the imprint. I climbed on the couch and carefully touched the singe marks with my finger and _**ZAP!**_ This weird electric current traveled all the way through my finger all the way down TO MY FRICKING, EVERLASTIN' SOUL. I pretty much got as far away from that shit as I could.

To make matters worse, I took a picture of the wing marks … and no one could see them but me.

So I made the decision right then and there to move, because this was a nightmare, this was too insane. I thought that I was going crazy and I almost checked myself into the hospital … but something stopped me. I don't know what, but something was always blocking me from stepping that one extra step. I didn't check myself into a psych ward and I didn't sell my apartment.

Enter: Marius.

He came back. He showed up at my door one night apologizing profusely for leaving and claiming that he couldn't talk about where he went or why. So we decided to pick back up from where we left off … and we went to go have some drinks.

And it was that night that he told me something that is the reason I am writing all of this down.

He told me he was a ghost. He told me he wasn't real. He told me he had died a long time ago but had been walking the earth as a ghost ever since then.

He told me he had been looking everywhere for me.

He told me I had lived once too and that I had died in some tiny rebellion all the way back in 1832.

He told me I had friends then who also came back to the earth, not as humans, but as something different, something unnatural …

Something supernatural.

He told me the wings on my walls were angel wings.

And he told me that there was a reason I didn't become something supernatural like them.

And then … and then he walked through a fucking wall. Which was the trippiest thing I have ever seen, and since I was drunk, I tried too and got a bruise on my head the size of a plum.

I'd invite you now to go back up to the top and review the title of this once again. This story is aptly named isn't it? I basically just told you that supernatural things exist and that I apparently have a whole squad of them. So far I've just got a ghosty friend but who the hell knows what else is out there? Also, if anyone would like to tell me why I didn't get to be a dragon or something after the first time I died, that would be great.

This story seems to be far, _far,_ _ **far,**_ from over and if you can see the wings on my wall, you might want to stick with me for this ride, because you may get some cool supernatural powers out of it or something! OR you may die, who knows? And if you can't see the wings on my wall, that's probably a really good thing and I kinda wish I were you … except if you keep reading … that might change too …


	2. My Nerdy Guardian Angel Who Loves Moths

Never thought I'd type that sentence to be completely honest. I feel like we all just need to take a moment and appreciate that title. Because, "My Guardian Angel" would be one thing, right? We'd all be sitting here like, "Wow! Guardian angels do exist and Courf's got one!" and so on and so forth. But see _this_ title right here says that not only do guardian angels exist and not only does Courf have one, but his guardian angel could teach five-year-olds … or could actually be a five-year-old. Either way, I've hit the jackpot in this particular situation.

So let me back up for a second just in case you are new to this story and what I have just said makes absolutely no sense.

1\. My name is Courfeyrac

Wait, hold on, this would feel more official if I used Roman numerals …

I. My name is Courfeyrac

II. I'm a reincarnated human dude

III. My old friends from the 1800s are all supernatural beings

IV. I've met one (Marius)

a. He's a ghost

V. I've just met another (Combeferre)

a. He's the angel aforementioned

b. And this is how we met …

It had been a long day. First, I had to get up and go to classes and then … then I had to continue going to classes and so it was just a typical long ass day. So anyway, there I was, sitting on my bed, working on a paper** on my laptop, when suddenly I heard a crash. Since I'm the only person who lives in my apartment, I got an appropriate amount of freaked out.

At first, I assumed it was Marius, because he has totally just walked through my front door before without knocking before and maybe this was just another episode of "Marius Walks Into Apartment And Finds Courf Dancing In His Underwear". Except I was not in my underwear and the noise that came from outside my door definitely did not belong to Marius.

"Courfeyrac?!" an unfamiliar voice shouted.

Well, okay. This random dude crashing around in my living room apparently knew me. Maybe this was the guy from before? The person who somehow broke into my apartment without unlocking the door and left huge wing burns on my wall. I weighed my options … jump out my bedroom window or investigate this guy.

I am almost ashamed to admit that I thought about this for a good five minutes. The deciding factor? _Yeah, I guess breaking both my legs by jumping out my 4_ _th_ _story window wouldn't be ideal._

Finally, I mustered up the old courage and got up of my bed and tiptoed to my door. The guy had stopped calling my name but I could still hear him rustling around in my living room. I peered at him through the crack in my door.

The guy was tall; he had brown wavy hair and a pair of rectangular glasses on his face. He was wearing a suit with a green, military style trench coat over top and his white shirt featured some exciting bloodstains on it.

I did a double take.

He was bleeding! The guy had blood running down his nose and lips; his shirt had splotches of the stuff all over it.

The guy turned frantically and headed for the kitchen, and as he did he knocked over a picture hanging on the far wall behind him.

… I did a triple take.

Let me rephrase that last bit … as the guy turned around, _his wing_ knocked over a picture hanging on the far wall behind him.

I stared. For a good long time, I stared.

The guy seemed very concerned for the well being of the picture and quickly retracted his wings closer to his back and went to go pick it up. I watched as he carefully replaced the picture on its hook and made sure it was perfectly straight on the wall. He looked at the picture for a moment and then I saw him physically relax.

"I deeply apologize for ruining your home decor, my friend," he said.

My heart stopped. Was he talking to me? Maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was talking to Farris my ferret, who was calmly chilling in his cage out there. Or maybe he was an insane person and was talking to himself.

"Courfeyrac, hiding behind doors does not make you invisible." The guy turned around and looked directly at me.

Maybe he still wasn't talking to me?

No, damnit, he was. The jig was up.

I slowly opened the door and stood awkwardly in the frame. Then I said the first and only thing that came to my mind. "Sup."

That seemed to please the guy to no end. A huge smile spread across his face and I swear his eyes got a little misty.

"Courfeyrac," he said with a little sigh.

I smiled awkwardly and mimicked his sigh, "Guy in my apartment."

He started walking towards me. "Forgive me for staring or for making you uncomfortable but …" he stopped a few feet away from me, still smiling, "… you have not looked at me in 183 years."

Well, that made me feel kinda bad for looking away from him but the situation had not become less awkward. I eased out of my doorway and made a fancy arch around the guy to the couch.

"You've got some explaining to do, dude," I said, sitting down, "because you just appeared out of nowhere and you know my name and … well, I don't want to be rude but you have things, that should really only be on birds, attached to your back."

The guy adjusted his glasses and put his hands behind his back. "You are correct. There are many things I need to explain to you and I am not sure the best way to go about it."

"Are you one of my old friends?" I asked. "Marius told me about 1832 and all that jazz."

The guy pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. "Yes, I am aware of what Pontmercy has told you and …" he sighed and opened his eyes again, smiling and returning his hand behind his back, "… and I am glad you know now. I am one of the men that you knew long ago." He took a step forward, brought his hands out from behind his back and rubbed them together anxiously.

I raised my eyebrow. "You okay, man?"

He laughed nervously. "Yes, thank you. I have thought a lot about how I was going to do this over the past 183 years."

Do what? This guy sounded like he was about to get down on one knee and propose to me. But before I could comment with one of my witty one-liners, the guy extended his arm and said in a shaky but weirdly, overwhelmingly happy voice …

"Hello, Courfeyrac, I am Combeferre."

I stared at him for a moment. I could tell he really wished I remembered him but hey, we were friends like 183 years ago, no one's memory is _that_ good. But I did feel like I wanted to make him happy so I stood up and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Combeferre."

Combeferre squeezed my hand and grinned. "I am your guardian angel."

I stopped shaking his hand. "Come again?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "When I was brought back to life as an angel, I was given the privilege of becoming your guardian."

"Oh." I lowered myself down onto the couch. "Are you the angel that did that?" I pointed to the wing marks on my wall.

Combeferre looked at the wall, guiltily. "Yes, I greatly apologize for that night. You really were not supposed to see me, so I knocked you out and doing so caused a bit of a backfire and—"

I held up my hand. "You know what, Combeferre? I don't really wanna know at this point." I stood up and made my way over to the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

Combeferre put his hands in the pockets of jacket. "Do you have those boxes filled with squeezed apples, sugar and preservatives?"

I opened the refrigerator and glanced at him. "You mean apple juice?"

Combeferre laughed and sat on the couch. "If you would like to call that beverage 'apple juice' then go right ahead."

I couldn't help but crack a smile. As creepy as it seemed at the time, there was something about Combeferre's tone of voice that was familiar. "Well, I don't have any apple juice in boxes but I do have some I can pour for you in a glass."

Combeferre looked disappointed and reluctantly nodded. "That will be fine, thank you."

"So, since you are my guardian angel, do you follow me around everywhere?" I asked as I poured him a glass of apple juice.

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "No, I … I tried that when you were a boy but it became too hard." His voice lowered. "I could not bear to see you every day and you not to see me." He took my silence as a cue to continue. "So, I kept my distance, only coming in to help you when you needed it."

I returned to the kitchen with two glasses of apple juice. I handed him one and sat on the chair next to the couch. "So … the blood on you now …?"

Combeferre followed my gaze to his bloody shirt. "Oh, I had completely forgotten!" He waved the issue away. "If you see red human blood, 'tis but a scratch. I just had to shoo away a little trouble that was on its way over here."

Man, did I have a lot of questions. Did angels have a different type of blood? What kind of trouble was on its way over here? Did he make that "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" reference on purpose? Did angels watch movies? However, there was really one huge question that was on my mind that I needed to ask. I wasn't exactly sure how to phrase it so I didn't sound like a seven-year-old talking to a superhero but I decided to just wing it anyway.

"Can you fly?" I asked.

Combeferre gave me an amused look and put down his glass. "Like a bird? No. My wings are for a different sort of transportation. They are also a mark of my rank."

I moved myself over to the couch. "Can I see them again?"

Combeferre blushed and fidgeted with his fingers. "I do not want to knock anything over again."

I waved the issue away. "I don't give a shit about anything in this place, I'd much rather see angel wings than have a framed picture on my wall."

Combeferre seemed to consider his own options. I felt like there may have been something else he was worried about besides knocking over my "precious valuables". But soon he nodded and stood up. He examined the dimensions of the room and said, "I will not be able to unfurl them all the way, this home is too small for that, but I will do what I can." He cleared his throat and gently rolled his shoulders.

I'm sure I looked like an idiot as I watched a pair of long, feathery wings slowly spread out behind him. My mouth dropped open and I sat on the couch, completely stunned, staring at the sight in front of me.

Combeferre's wings were made up of dark brown feathers that turned into a burnt red color at the ends. There were a few lines of black and white feathers added to the mix, along with larger patches of white.

"They are modeled after the wings of a _Hyalophora euryalus_ ," Combeferre said quietly as I slowly stood up from the couch.

"A what?" I asked as I circled him to get a better look.

"A _Hyalophora euryalus,_ also known as a Ceanothus Silkmoth."

I poked at the feathers, causing Combeferre to flinch. "Your wings are modeled after a moth?"

Combeferre smiled and pushed his glasses up further on his nose. "They are. Moths are beautiful creatures."

I came back around to his front and looked at him in the eyes, curiously. "You're pretty human for an angel."

Combeferre smiled wider. "I was a human once. I wore glasses, I liked to study the natural sciences, I loved apples … in fact, you, me and Enjolras used to go apple picking every year—"

I frowned. "Enjolras?"

Combeferre's eyes shifted slightly to the left of me and he was silent for a moment. "Just another friend." His gaze met mine again. "The point being, I am still who I was … and I am still your friend."

That comment should have made me happy, and it almost did … but when I looked past his glasses and really looked into his eyes, there was something there that wasn't human. I mean, I knew he was an angel, I knew he had wings, I knew he was a supernatural being, but I wanted that to be something minor. I wanted his human side to be bigger than his angel side and that wasn't a thing that was gonna happen.

I took a tiny step back from him and forced a smile. "I'm glad." I sat back down on the couch and took a deep breath. "I know I'm supposed to meet all of my old friends tomorrow but …"

"You are not obligated to do so," Combeferre said. "I understand that this is all very new for you."

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "Yeah, it is."

"You do not have to meet them tomorrow. We will be ready for you whenever you are ready for us."

I nodded again and removed my hands from my eyes. "Thanks—"

I stopped short. Combeferre was gone. I assumed he wasn't really gone, he was probably standing in the exact same place but he turned himself invisible or some shit.

It was in that moment that I felt like a crazy person.

I sighed and got up off the couch. I went over to Farris's cage and petted him with my finger. "What do you think about all this, buddy?"

To be honest, I half expected him to reply but thankfully he just continued snacking on his food. Ah, what a simple life a ferret led.

I was envious.

**Tumblr, I was on tumblr.


End file.
